Dave
Dave, labeled The "Normal" Guy, was a contestant on Total Drama Returns to the Island as a member of the Killer Beavers. Dave is also a contestant on Total Drama Wild West, as a member of the Venomous Vipers. Dave returns to compete in Total Drama Toxic Brawl as a member of the Toxic Sharks. Later, Dave returns again as a contestant on Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare as a member of Unidade. Personality Due to seeing himself as one of the only "normal" people on the show, Dave can be critical of people and expects little of them. He is a logical thinker, though uptight, and his intense fear of germs contributes to him not being the most useful asset during physical challenges. Dave is easily frustrated by his teammates, believing them (with the exception of Sky and Shawn) to be crazy. Despite his pessimism, he generally means well and can be considerate of other people's feelings. His love for Sky has made him prone to anxiety over being separated or turned down by her, to the point where he slips into insanity. Dave has a tendency to be either easily motivated or easily depressed when it comes to competition and has stated that he hardly had any desire to win or have a plan for the prize money. He will reject reality if it does not suit him, such as when Sky persistently declines a relationship. He can be vindictive when betrayed, as seen in Lies, Cries, and One Big Prize. He also appears to have a habit for lying as seen in his audition tape as well as several times in the series. ''Total Drama Returns to the Island'' Dave makes his debut in Trials and Triva-lations as one of the sixteen contestants competing. Upon reaching the island, he is placed on team Killer Beavers. Dave is immediately frustrated with his team’s odd antics and thinks little of them. Despite not liking his team, Dave attempts to form multiple alliances with his teammates, knowing to further himself in the game he must have an alliance. He attempts to reconcile with his old crush, Sky. Only to be yelled at from her. During his stay on the island, Dave develops a crush on his competition, Heather. However, Heather is disgusted by this and verbally torments him. After causing his team’s loss, Dave puts the blame on Cameron, trying to convince his team to oust him at the elimination ceremony, only to be eliminated himself, after Tyler had persuaded Dave’s team to turn on him. Dave, along with other eliminated contestants, cameos in a cage in Final Four Face Off! He points out how Cameron and Tyler should be eliminated and that he hates them both, and is disappointed when Cameron wins immunity and earns his place in the finale. However, Dave is extremely happy that Tyler was eliminated and that Sky made the finale. In Totally Dramatic Finale!, Dave was one of the many people to vote for Sky to win over Cameron. He cheers for her when she wins in the end. ''Total Drama Wild West'' Dave once again returns to the show to compete in Total Drama Wild West, and is picked by Sky to be on the Venomous Vipers after he begs her to do so. Knowing that he will be a target again, Dave tries his best to help his team to victory during the first challenge, by picking a few objects and supplies to take with them for a night in the desert. While they show their supplies, Dave continues to want to form alliances with many contestants, however once again begins to annoy his teammates to saying no to his offers. He also tries to flirt with Heather, but she is disgusted by him, calling him a dork. In a close game, his team lose the first challenge and in a close 5-3-1 vote between Dave, Samey, and Duncan, Dave is eliminated. He tries showing that he has an invincibility statue but Scott makes fun of him, saying he made that out of dirt, and it's worthless. Dave is eliminated first once again. Dave is seen with the other eliminated contestants in Aftermath: The Unlimited. He does not compete in the challenge to eliminate someone from the final four. Although he does not participate, he is saddened when Cody, his friend, is eliminated by Sky. In the finale, Dave is seen rooting for Scott to win due to his conflict with Duncan. When Scott loses he is disappointed and upset that Duncan beat him. ''Total Drama Around the World'' Dave introduces himself as soon as the contestants arrive in Let's Have a World Tour! He wishes them luck and tells them to begin the challenge. Dave collects the passports as soon as the contestants arrive, and he places them on teams based on the order they arrived in. after he finishes collecting the info he tells Chris the season three teams. The contestants get back on the plane, and Dave announces to Chris that he is leaving, and he jumps out the plane. Total Drama Toxic Brawl Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Total Drama Back in Action Total Drama Amazonian Nightmare Appearences Trivia Competition Comparisons Miscellaneous Gallery See Also